Chained Souls
by psychxdelix
Summary: Her name is unusual, the air around her is ominous, and her past unknown from her new comrades. She will be put through hell and back many times to survive the unforgiving world. Not everyone is free like they say. Even the birds are chained to the sky. Souls are chained to things that are fated for them. /"I'm a monster..." / Rating might go up. idk the pairings yet.
1. Intro

_"No one here can save us...We aren't given a chance like other people...other, **Humans**..."_

A young woman sat in a tree with not a care in the world..no responsibilities, chores, hassles, nothing...but held a very sullen expression upon her beautiful face. She had nothing to worry about yet a heavy burden weighed on her heart...mind...and soul...

She had not had any sort of responsibility or obligation for almost two months because of an injury she sustained. She had not shown any true emotion other than sadness, depression, and boredom. Although she has smiled and shown happier emotions from time to time but, no one knows why exactly. Well, the reason is...a memory was brought up from the back of her mind in that which she wanted to forget.

"Hey Aura!" She turned from the tree branch and leaned back till she hung upside down, her waist long dark burgundy hair hanging like a curtain. "Yes?" She replied. Her voice low, light, and soft like silk yet non of this could hide the light Irish accent she laced in her words. "You're being transferred so hurry and get to the front gates, your stuff has already been transferred there, along with your new uniform. Bak has already gotten the clothes you're wearing over there so hurry up." Fou stated. "Alright." Aura said as she jumped out of the tree and onto her feet. Her black strapless silk dress that came to her knees flowed down with her and her bare feet clapped onto the floor. She began to run towards Bak Chang's office. The clapping of her feet against the pavement echoed as she left the garden.

_"We are chained here...We demons...We monsters...are chained animals..." _

She finally reached her destination and walked in, "I'm here..." She said. "Oh, thank you Aura-san...Your clothing is in the next room. Please get dressed and then head out as soon as possible. Ikki is waiting is there for you as well." Bak stated. She nodded and walked towards the other room. There she found a chain with folded clothes atop it. She closed the door behind her as she walked in. She undressed and changed into the clothes Bak Chang had set for her. She walked to the large mirror on the wall and took in what she looked like.

Her long yet thin wavy hair came to her waist and parted to the right, her ice cold blue eyes that almost seemed white framed by thin black make up and eyelashes, her light creamy skin that looked soft to the touch, her three black cuffs on her left ear, her red nose stud on the right, her lips painted in a maroon almost crimson color. She then looked at her clothes. She now wore a black tub top with a silver leather jacket atop, black pants with a silver lining fit for combat if needed, and black fat shoes. Her nails were long and with a checkered design and a black ring with a peculiar soft light blue jem that was encrusted around it in a thin wave line. A small chain was latched with it and was attached to a bracelet similar to the ring. The same was on both her hands. Soon a ice blue golem that matched her eyes appeared from her jacket pocket, it's tail was thin and it's body/head was triangular with a black Oleander flower shape on the front, it's wings similar to a regular golem.

She let out a small sigh then walked out, saying her goodbyes and following Bak Chang to the entrance. "It's a shame to see you leave, Aura..." He started. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "It must've have been a sudden shock when we told you. But this is an order from Malcolm C. Leverrier..." He finished. "I understand Bak-san...I don't hold it against you..Remember I was transferred here from the Alaskan Branch..I'm used to it..." She said. "An exorcist will meet with you in a city in France called Barmont. His name is Kanda, he will take you to the European Branch alright." He stated. She gave him a curt nod, "Please Behave yourself Aura...I will contact Supervisor Komui the day you should arrive but if you're not there within that time I will contact you through Ikki. Am I understood?" He stated. She nodded.

Bak hugged her causing her to be a bit surprised. To some people's little knowledge, Bak Chang had grown an attachment to the Asian girl. "Please be careful on your way there." he said as he pulled away. "I will Bak-san..." she replied.

With that the girl stepped back and bowed, "Thank you for everything Bak-sama.." she straightened her posture then turned away from him. She walked away from the Asian Branch and towards her new destination that awaited her.

**-later-**

She arrived at the docks and boarded a ship that would take her to Europe.

She thought about the inspector that she had met long ago. The same one that is having her transferred to the European Branch. "That man has had a stick up his ass for as long as I've known him...no wonder he has no family...I pity the woman he wants to marry..." she said with a slight sneer. She despised the man with a passion unlike any other. It had been many years since she last seen him and she hoped to keep it that way. The only thing she could do though was wait to get to Europe and her new "home".

_**[European Branch]**_  
**-Early morning-**

Everything was normal, finders were in the cafeteria eating their breakfast and talking amongst themselves. And amongst the many finders were two exorcists. "So have you seen Kanda, Allen-kun?" Lenalee Lee asked. Her forest green hair over her shoulders in two pigtails instead of behind her as usual. "BaKanda should be in his room still...If he hasn't already gone to the training hall." Allen Walker stated. The young white haired exorcist didn't like the exorcist in question but wasn't at all going to refuse to answer Lenalee. "Thanks." She bowed then headed to her friends' room.

When she arrived at the front of the door she knocked three times, "Kanda you there?" She asked. Without missing a beat the door opened to reveal the oddly beautiful, long raven haired exorcist Yu Kanda. His famous scowl still on his face and his hair down. "What?" He asked annoyed. Despite his tone and scowl, Lenalee smiled kindly and said, "Morning Kanda. I came here to tell you that brother would like to see you as soon as possible." He looked away and replied with a "Che...fine." and closed the door. She sighed then walked away towards the Cafeteria and hoped Kanda would go see her sibling.

Behind the door, Kanda had gotten dressed in his exorcist uniform and put his hair up in his usual high, strict pony tail aside from two locks that framed his face with his bangs. He sat on his bed and looked at the lotus flower in the hourglass that sat upon a small stand. He loathed the fact his life was measured by something so frail. That his whole life span is dependent on the flower's own existing life.

He closed his eyes, already annoyed by that fact, and stood up. Grabbing his innocence, Mugen, and headed out of his room, closing the door behind him, and walking towards the Branch head's office. He didn't know if he wanted to see him for a mission or just to talk about how to use his Shouka.

When he finally arrived at his destination, which was covered in papers as usual, he walked in and closed the door behind him. "So what is it you want Komui?" Kanda asked as he walked over to the only couch in the room. "Oh hello Kanda." Komui Lee said from behind his messy desk. "I wanted you to come in for a small mission debriefing." He said innocently. Kanda noticed the tone and his scowled deepened.

"Don't beat around the Bush damnit. What kind of mission?" Kanda growled. Komui sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I need you to go bring back an exorcist that is transferring here from the Asian Branch." Komui stated.

Kanda crossed his arms over hus chest, "Why do I have to go?" He growled. "Because Allen and Lenalee are going to go on a mission and Lavi nor Bookman is able to do it. I can't send a finder because the journey is long and if they were attacked by Akuma the finders wouldn't last long and what if the exorcist would be killed by a Noah? You're the only one here that can go Kanda." Komui stated. Kanda thought for a few minutes then sighed deeply, "Fine..."

"Good! You leave in an hour so let's get this done quick. You will be meeting the Transferring exorcist here in a city in France." He pulled out a file. "Here is what information we have on the new exorcist." He handed the file to Kanda.

Kanda opened it, setting aside his Mugen beside him on the couch, and looked through it. He saw a picture of a girl with cold eyes and Burgundy hair and a piercing on her nose. He saw the description of her physical appearance. How she had a lithe curvy body, a c-cup bust, she was 19-years-old, her red navel ring, her height about "5'7'",everything that was necessary for a doctor to know. He saw that she was transferred from the Alaskan branch to the Asian branch a few years back as well. It showed that she had an injury to lower back and left arm."Sorry but I had to borrow the nurses file on her." Komui said.

"Her name is Aura Mist?" Kanda asked a little apprehensively. "Yes, a strange name indeed but it is her true name." Komui said. Kanda thought Komui was kidding but once he figured he wasn't he was, to say the least, surprised by the peculiar name since -according to the file- she in fact was Asian like Himself and the Lee's. Well, only half Asian, the other half was Irish.

"This young lady is going to meet you in the City Barmont, and you will bring her back here unharmed by your Mugen." Komui said.

Kanda 'che'd then got up and left the room. "Aura...Aura Mist..." Kanda found himself saying the female exorcists name in a soft tone. "The Black Orders famous Exorcist in the Asian and Alaskan department." he turned around to see the red headed 'usagi' Lavi bookman Jr. "Her innocence is known as 'The Silent Touch' and the 'Breathtaking sound' but no one knows why since no one has ever seen her innocence in action." Lavi added. "I would've loved to take this mission but me and the old Panda are gonna be heading out tomorrow in the morning. Sooooooo good luck Yu~" and before Kanda could attempt to murder the exorcist Lavi ran away.

"Baka usagi..." Kanda muttered then disappeared down the hall.

_**[Somewhere by the European coasts] **_  
**_-Midnight-_ **  
**-days later-**

"Miss...we've docked." Said a sailor man. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched her body as she sat up from her small futon mattress given to her. She looked at the man and nodded, "Thank you." She stood up and walked past him and towards the stairs that lead to the deck of the ship. Once she reached the outside, she shadowed her eyes with her hand from the sun. "To damn bright." She mumbled under her breath as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She removed her hand and noticed men were unloading the ship. "So we have docked..." she said as she walked towards the ladder that lead to the dock itself. She waved farewell to the captain of the ship then his subordinates. She turned on her heel then continued on her way.

She wondered if she would encounter any Akuma or Noah on her journey. But at the moment she wondered if she should look for an inn to rest in the next town over. She preferred to travel at night because she wasn't very fond of people. She rather avoid socializing or interacting with other people in any way. She didn't like people in general. Ya, the majority of people had not wronged her in any ways but there were some people that have wronged her and since then, she chose to distance herself to a certain degree. Its been that way since she was small girl at the age of 9.

_"We are chained Monsters..."_

_Chained to the fates given to us by God huh?_ she thought. "Yeah right..." she said.

As the night passed sunrise was approaching and her legs were sore as she had already passed through four villages or towns. Despite that she continued to walk and had now passed five towns or villages and it was around 8:30am. She entered the sixth town and saw the streets populated with people but there was very little population so she continued to walk and, unconsciously, search for some sort of place for food. In her unconscious search for food she came upon a small bakery. She smiled slightly and walked over to the bakery and walked in.

"Hello?" She spoke lightly. "Oh yes~ I'm coming please hold on a moment." An elderly voice said. Aura walked past the pastries on display and towards the counter. There sat an elderly woman, who had come from the second floor down the spiral stairs behind her, and she smiled. Her old wrinkled face fit well for the old woman and her eyes closed. Her hair pure white and in a bun, although, a few strands leaked out at the back and sides. "May I help you Miss?" She asked kindly. Aura took a moment then replied, "Yes, I would like one box of chocolate chip cookies please." The elderly woman nodded and stepped off the stool and walked to the box of cookies at the end of the counter behind the glass case. She was short, about up to Aura's waist, without the stool. She walked back to the stool and set the box on the counter, "That will be 3.59€" The woman said. Aura fished out money from her jacket pocket and gave the woman her money and a bit more. "Keep whatever is left over miss...I won't need it." Aura said as she grabbed her cookie box, which was in a bag, and left the bakery.

_People in this world...deserve charity from time to time...right? _She thought as she continued on the straight road that lead out of the village. She carried the bag in her left hand as her right was in her front pocket. She continued to walk past the tree line and into the forest, heading to her destination was her top priority.

She passed by villages and towns as if they were only three steps and find herself in wilderness. The a new town or village. wilderness. Town or village. It remained stagnant to her. Soon she came upon a sign that said **Welcome to the City ****Barmont **in bold lettering. She looked ahead and saw nothing but ruins, "The Town of Barmont...Once lively with people now, ruins of what once was." She said as she looked around, stepping over rubble.

"Aura Mist?" A deep satin voice asked. She turned to see the Asian blue haired exorcist Yu Kanda. who in fact, had been waiting there for her for more than three hours. "Yes...Who is asking?" She said. "My name is Kanda from the European Branch." He stated. He looked at the young woman in front of him, despite how short she was to him, she was a year his senior. Though she looked as young as Lenalee. He didn't get why she was being transferred to the European branch. She looked so frail like any normal human being that wasn't chosen by God to fight in a war. "Hello?" Komui's voice broke through Kanda's golem. "What is it Komui?" Kanda replied. "Sorry to just spring this up on you buuuuut~ There is innocence among the ruins of the City you're in so please retrieve it." Komui said innocently. "Che. Fine.." Kanda said then the golem only let out static then turned off communication. "You heard him correctly right?" Kanda asked the female. "If so, stay out of the way." she gave a curt nod, "Okay..." She replied.

"Good." He brushed past her and began to look under rubble and through the ruins of homes. "There was a friendly but Naive King who wed a very nasty queen, the king was loved but, the queen was feared...Till one day strolling in his court an arrow pierced the kind king's heart, he lost his life and...His lady love..." she sang as she walked along the ruins, her left hand gliding over them as she sang. "What are you doing woman?" Kanda growled. "Do you know the history of this town?" She asked him. "Why would I?" She asked annoyed.

"100 years ago, when this city was lively with laughter and smiles, people were rarely sad here...The flowers bloomed all the time and the sun always shined during the day and the moon at night. Clear skies. One day, the King had remarried a very unworthy queen, but no on said anything because the King was happy. But no one knew that the Queen was plotting to murder her new husband. And she did that by having a Level 2 Akuma use an arrow filled with Akuma poison to pierce the Kind King's heart. So when the King was indeed murdered, the Queen hid away all his treasures within the ground of the City so no one could have it...not even her...She was a Soul Broker for the Earl...She gave the people of the City to the Earl...She was the last one left...Then the Earl killed her and searched for the innocence that was hidden with the treasures but his attempts were fruitless...for he could not find the innocence..." She stated as she stopped walking in front of a Church that somehow was intact. "And the only place the Earl would think such a vile woman would hide the Innocence would be a church." She stated as she walked in the Gothic church. The inside completely clean and dust free, the color stained glass made the room light up in colors but with an eerie feel.

Kanda looked at the girl with his same scowl but followed her inside. He looked around, "Where would she hide it?" he asked. Even if he wasn't going to admit it, the female exorcist knew more about this innocence than he did so he chose to let her find it. "When the queen hid her treasure...and the Innocence...she hid it in the one place the Earl would never look if he went into a Church..." She walked past the pews slowly and walked to the podium where a father would speak during the Sunday's church. Standing behind it was a large cross of the crucifix. "Jesus' heart, ne?" She jumped over the podium and lunged her hand into the Chest of the porcelain Jesus Christ and she grabbed something. When she retracted her hand, there it was in all it's glory, the bright green innocence was safely in her palm.

He looked at her with a scowl, that hid the surprise he saw towards her. "How did you know that she would hide it there?" He asked. "I was told by an old friend of mine...I don't know how he knew but he did..." She stated. She handed him the innocence then brushed past him. "Let's get going..." She said. He 'che'd then once again brushed past her and towards the tree line.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Utterly sucked? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME! xD BTW! The song she sings belongs to a video game - ****Resident Evil: Code Veronica. **

**Flames are allowed through PM but on my review board, that's off limits. O.e anyways yeah. Tell me what you all think okay? Fav, follow, review, you know tha does~**

**-Nightmare**


	2. Fear

"You must be the transferred exorcist yes?" Komui asked Aura as she and Kanda walked into the room. She nodded with a warm smile, "Aura Mist at your service~" She said happily and lightly. Kanda stared at the girl with a glare but if anyone knew him well enough (Like Lavi, Marie, Daysia, Tiedoll, and Lenalee) they could see he was watching her slightly confused yet extremely agitated by something. The reason being is what had happened on their journey back to the European Branch.

_**[Forest]**_  
_**-The day Before-**_  
_**-8:00pm-**_

_Kanda and Aura had been walking in an overwhelming silence that neither of them minded really. Well, that's not a total lie. Aura did mind it, on the inside, greatly. On the outside she really didn't care. She was so used to the silence for so long it was nothing to be bothered by. She realized after years of always being in silence that the silence is not always a virtue. She looked at Kanda then up ahead of her, to see nothing but the path between trees. "Why were you transferred anyways?" Kanda didn't like or want to talk but the silence that surrounded them was beginning to get unnerving. _

_"Orders from Inspector Leverrier." She stated. He growled as he heard that man's name. He didn't like that man, at all. His fingers twitched to grab his Mugen every time he saw that man. "I see you don't like him either." She said as she looked at him. He didn't respond. _

_As she looked at the moon she said, "Let's camp out here for the night." She stopped walking and turned to her left to see a perfect spot. "Che. Why We should push forward. The faster I get rid of you-" "I don't see why you must speak so unkindly to me if I have done nothing to you." She cut him off. He turned to her, "If you are not going to speak to me as I speak to you, with even the tiniest respect, I suggest you keep quite and stop trying to make conversation." She stated as she looked at him. Her face was emotionless, just...blank. Though her expression did not quite reach her words, and tone. "Che." He replied as he walked towards her then past her towards the spot she said they should camp. _

_She followed and sat by a tree as Kanda made the fire. She looked away from him as she stared at the moon, but he kept glancing at her. _She seems so familiar... _He thought. He stared to think of what he knew so far about her personality. She was quiet, mostly has a bored expression, she doesn't like people disrespecting her, and when she talks she can sound very sweet or sadistic. She didn't seem like she wanted to interact with anyone and she was very anti-social. Much like him. _

_"Tell me about the European branch?" She asked. "Che...Fine." He said. He begun to tell her everything and everyone there, from the Gatekeeper's annoying crap to Komui the "Mad Man"._

**[Back to Present in Komui's Office]  
-8:00am-**

Since then her whole attitude changed once she entered the office.

"Well It's very nice to meet you!~" Komui said happily. "Well Welcome to the European Branch of the Black Order. I am Komui Lee, Supervise and Chief of the Science Department." He stated with pride. "Anyway's I'll have Lenalee show you where your new room is." He said as said exorcist walked in.

Lenalee smiled brightly as she stepped beside Kanda, who continued scowling as usual, but she noticed the expression didn't quite meet her friends eyes. Lenalee then looked at Aura, "Hi there, my name is Lenalee, I'm supervisor Komui's assistant. I'll be showing you to your room and around the order." She said happily. Aura nodded and smiled brightly. Lenalee looked at Aura with a slightly surprised expression because, she had noticed something at that moment, Aura seemed like she was acting. Aura acted so perfectly only someone who has been near someone who hides their emotions so regularly would know. Lenalee being with Kanda gave her that advantage and she knew the hoax Aura was doing at that moment. "Something the matter?" Aura asked. Her voice normal, innocent but Lenalee caught the slight undertone of an emotion she couldn't quite place. "No, nothing." Lenalee shook her head and smiled. "Just follow me please." She said politely as she turned on her heels and began to walk towards the door. Lenalee heard heard the clacking of Aura's and Her heels began to sync the same pace.

Aura kept up with Lenalee and was now walking beside her.

-later-

Lenalee had shown Aura everything from the dinning hall to the gardens to the baths. Everywhere but her new room. "So what do you think?" Lenalee asked nonchalantly. "I think I'll get used to it after some time. Its very different from the Asian branch." Aura replied sheepishly.

"You don't have to act you know..." Lenalee said. She had caught all the fake laughs, giggles, smiles, and tones Aura had been using. She didn't know why Aura was acting at all and she didn't like it when people were being fake...liars... "What do you mean?" Aura asked confused. "You're acting all cheerful and happy but...that's not how you are is it?" Lenalee asked with a sad smile. Aura seemed shocked but then her cheerful, emotion filled façade disappeared and her emotionless, bored expression returned. "What gave it away?" Aura asked. Her voice now blank, light, soft... "I've been around people who have hidden their emotions...or put up fakes ones for a long time...I could tell by your voice." Aura looked at Lenalee with half lidded eyes making it seem like she was bored. "Maybe I should make it so that not even huma- people, like you can't tell..." Aura stated. "Why were you acting?" Lenalee asked. Aura didn't reply nor made any motions that indicated she would. She just stood there and stayed silent. Lenalee looked surprised as she looked into Aura's eyes.

_"Welcome back General Klaude, I see you have your apprentice with you."_

"Can you please just show me to my room?" Aura asked annoyed. Lenalee shook her head slightly and nodded, "Yeah..." Lenalee walked past her and towards the platform in the middle of the order. She had taken them to the top floor, "Your room is the one in front of us..." she said. "Thank you." Aura said as she jumped off the platform and onto the top floor.

**[Dinning Hall]**  
**-12:00pm-**

Everything and everyone was normal as usual. People from Finders to a few exorcists came in to get some lunch to get some energy back from working.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"The higher ups stationed Aura Mist here."

"What? Really?"

The only exorcist that were left there was Kanda. The oddly beautiful stoic samurai exorcist sat silently at his normal seat eating his normal Soba and Tempura as he could hear the chattering of the finders about Aura Mist.

"If she's so well known how come I've never heard of her?" Kanda growled lowly. As he said that the famous female exorcist walked in wearing her exorcist uniform. The whole hall had gotten silent and stared at her but she seemed to ignore it.

Her exorcist uniform was improved actually by Johnny and Tap since it was silent ragged and dirty from her last mission. Her exorcist was cropped to show her stomach, the sleeves flared out at her elbows and went up to her knuckles. The silver lining was shining and the buttons and zipper went from the left side of her neck down her left breast. Her shorts were slightly shorter than Lenalee's skirt!; A thin silver belt at her waist. She had thigh highs like Lenalee and her shoes were silver ballet shoes, the ribbons were tied a little before the top of her thigh highs. Her long wavy hair was tied at the top of her right breast with a black silk ribbon in a low ponytail that came over her right shoulder. And...she had her façade on.

She walked up to Jerry's window and smiled slightly, "Hey Jerry..." she said. "Hello Sugar!~ It's been a very long time~ How are ya nowadays?" Jerry asked cheerfully as he leaned on the counter with a look that said he was talking to an old friend, which he was. "I've been good I guess...It's been what, eight, nine years?" She replied. Kanda had overheard their words and wondered, _Have they met long before this- _"Hey Kanda! Aura! Komui want's to see you in his office!" A Finder shouted out. Kanda stood up and grabbed his tray, giving it to Jerry. He glanced at Aura, who also glanced at him, then left.

"So did you and Kanda get on the wrong foot?" Jerry asked. "You could say that." She replied as she smiled at Jerry gently...a genuine smile.

**[Komui's Office]  
****-12:23pm-**

Aura stepped inside ten minutes after Kanda and stood beside him. "Hello you two~" Komui said from behind his desk. "There was innocence found in Rome. I want the two of you to retrieve it." Kanda and Aura looked at each other then Komui, "Okay~" She said with a happy smile and a happy tone. Komui matched it and gave them their debrief books, "You both leave now."

**[Train Heading for Rome]  
-12:58pm-  
**

Aura sat by the window with Kanda in front of her. The finder they were assigned, Pedro, sat outside like all finders do. "The innocence was discovered in ruins just outside the city...In an arena." Kanda stated as he read aloud from the black book. "We're going to retrieve it..." Aura said. They both continued to read and discuss the mission, coming across the legend of the Roman swords man Vitorio who's been alive for about 1,000 years. Soon Aura had fallen asleep, her body on the seat.

Kanda looked at her with a questioning look, "Why does she look familiar...?" He mumbled as he kept looking at her expression. It was the expression of peace and calmness. It was questionable and it made him wonder what was going through her head.

His eyes widened and he shook his head, "Why should I care? She's just a nuisance like the Moyashi." he grumbled under his breath. But he still looked at her as she slept, and watched her expression change into one of hurt, fear, and worry.

**[Aura's Dream]  
~Aura's POV!~**

_I was walking down a clear ice path. You could see the sea life under it, alive and swimming, as you walked over them. They looked like they didn't have a care in the world. I moved my hand in front of me to touch it and when I set my hand down on the ice, my wrist was wrapped with a chain. I looked at my other hand behind me and it was the same along with my ankles. I was now chained to the ice floor. I took notice of how dirty my bare feet were and how pale my skin was. I was wearing a worn out white dress. The ends ripped and ragged. My hair was down to my elbows, tangled and in nots. I touched my face and felt how my cheeks were slightly caved in then I felt my stomach. I could feel my ribs and all my bones. _

_"Get number 00019!" yelled a male voice. I flinched at it and felt my heart beat a million miles per second. __"Nolite...No..." I spoke in a small voice. "Yes sir!" Other voices shouted. "Nolite...No...No...no no no Nolite! nonononono!" I started to panic and turned around to see many other people. Some children, some teens, some adults. They all reached for me as I heard a door open behind me. A very heavy, metal door. "Adiuva me!" I screamed repeatedly to the people that kept reaching for me as two pairs of hands grabbed me. "Non eos duxit me!" I screamed. One pair of hands were on my waist while the other on my wrists. I heard the chains hit the floor and their heavy weight off my limbs but I wish they were still there. "Et non est in puella!" Screamed an elderly man in the many people. "Pretiosum!" shouted a female teen. _

_I saw them continue to fight the chains to reach me, and one actually did get my hand but then, "kill her." My eyes widened as one of the people who held me held out a gun and shot the elderly woman who grabbed my hand in the head. I saw as she fell limp to the floor cold and dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed along with the many in their in fear. I felt my tears run down my cheeks as I stared at the woman's body. "G-grandma..." I mumbled as I hung my head. "No...Nolite NO..." I kept repeating. _

_"Keep quiet girl." Hissed one of the men. "NO!" I shouted as I begun to thrash around in their grasp. They struggled to keep me still but then one hit the back of my neck and I fell limp. I kept crying silently at the thought of that woman's dead body. She was such a sweet woman. Everyone thought of her as a grandmother. We loved her. _

_Soon I was thrown onto the floor and I felt my body shaking with the small whimpers that escaped my dry, pale lips. "Good, what was with the gunshot?" Asked a male. "A old hag grabbed onto her and broke through the chains somehow, we saw her as a threat." answered the men who dragged me here. "I see. Good." Said the other male. Chains wrapped around my ankles and wrists once more and I began to cry louder. "Volo me mater mea..." I whimpered. "Tch...You don't have a mother." Said a man. I cried louder knowing he was being truthful. "Timentes..." I began to repeat it over and over again. _

_Soon something sharp went through my back and I screamed all bloody murder._

**[Dream end]  
~Normal POV~**

She jolted up with a slight scream as she sat up covering her face. Her figure shaking rapidly. Beads of sweat made of her hair stick to her skin.

Kanda looked at her startled. He noticed expressions changing multiple times. From her calm and blank expression to one of horror and pain. She began to cry slightly as she spoke another language he was unfamiliar with but figured it was a form of Spanish or maybe it was Latin. He set a hand on her shoulder and she froze as her head snapped up at him. Her eyes dilated and wavering as tears brimmed them.

The tears pooled over and ran down her cheeks. He looked at her slightly shocked at how fragile, vulnerable, and scared she looked. It seemed everything stopped as her voice changed and spoke to him. His eyes widening as the words reached his ears. Her lips moving without hesitation and her eyes never losing their fearful look but then...She stopped and her eyes were No longer dilated and wavering, her emotionless expression resurfaced and he leaned back in his seat as he stared at her. No longer the vulnerable looking girl but the fearless seeming young woman sat in her place as she looked out the window then fell limp onto the seat. Kanda stared at her sleeping form with confusion and disbelief. "What the hell did I just see?..." he breathed. He didn't know what had just happened at the time but soon...wish he never would have found out.

**-Later-**  
**-7:47pm-**

She had woken up normal as any one could be and Kanda had his usual scowl as if nothing had happened. They had gotten off the train with Pedro and were on their way to the city their mission destination was by. Kanda had decided for the remainder of the mission to push the incident to the back of his mind and not bring it up till he went to talk to Komui. Aura walked beside him and Pedro behind the exorcists. "So what is the plan Sir Kanda, Miss Mist?" Pedro asked. "We're going straight to the coliseum and retrieve the innocence." Kanda said sharply. "But what about the reports of the Swordsman?" Pedro said. "We can handle it Pedro, have faith in us..." Aura replied. He looked at her puzzled but then nodded as she looked at him. She replied with a curt nod then looked ahead as she passed by people in the Bazaar they were walking through. They looked around and saw people just trying to get by.

When they finally reached the end of the bazaar they saw a village. It's green fields, it's blue skies, and it's peaceful air. Everyone seemed content with they way the lived as parents played with their children. Kanda glanced at Aura and caught the longing gaze she had as she looked at the families. He 'che'd' then walked past her. She and Pedro followed quickly behind him. "Kanda don't leave us behind." She said. "Tch." He replied and didn't speak another word. She let out a small sigh as she kept up with his pace. They headed towards the ruins of the Coliseum, Aura having been silent the whole time had unnerved him slightly but not enough to ask why.

"Miss Mist...Can I ask you something?" Aura and Kanda had glanced at the finder, "Yes, what is it?" she replied. "In the stories I've heard about you, they say you're not afraid of death. That you never fear death. Is that true and if so, why?" The finder asked. She looked at him blankly then spoke clearly and confidently, "I am not worried about dying, what I am worried about is not living." The three stopped and the two men looked at her. "I know for a fact my demise will come soon so what is the point on dwelling on it. I will die either way, in battle or by fate. I am young now and can look upon my body and soul with pride. But it will be mangled soon, and later it will begin to disintegrate to nothing, and then I shall die, and die conclusively. Not furthering my existence here on Earth."

"Fear is but an aspect of life humans have in their souls; although, some say they do not fear death. They do...if they are truly human or...have things or people to live for. Such as a love, family, friends, or possessions. Our lives aren't eternal, they are timed and limited. Who wouldn't be afraid by this fearful fact that any one of us could die at any moment...but, there is No point in allowing fear to be a weakness. Doing that only succeeds in holding us back. So what I have chosen is to use it as strength." Aura said. "But how do you use fear as a strength?" Pedro asked. She smiled slightly as she looked at her hands and the jewelry on them, "By using fear as my will to keep living. To go against fate. To fight till my last breath to live No matter what. I will never kneel before my fate to die so kindly. But if I am to fail in my attempt to live, so be it." She stated. Kanda noticed her tone of sadness laced in her Irish accent. She sounded so genuine he was wondering if he was looking at the same girl that was assigned to this mission the day before. He wondered if she did have a genuine side to her and only few get to see it. He looked at her and thought about what she had just said and noticed...she was just a little like himself. "Allowing your fears to be used as a weakness is only going to help that fear come true." She spoke lightly. "So because of my fear of death is what's going to make me fight with all my strength to live in the end..." she added. Kanda and Pedro looked at her astonished. (Though Kanda being Kanda he still had on a scowl.) When Kanda continued to look at this girl he remembered the words she spoke with a wavering fearful voice, _**"I'm going to die here..."**_

* * *

**Ciao Mina! Sorry this is a late update. i was about to delete the story because I got writers block halfway through but I got through it with some help from music! xD lol anyways yeah. Review plz! I wanna know if this is good or not. So the more reviews the probability of me updating faster is higher cx **

**so yeah. REVIEW! Fav, Follow you know the dooos and Don't from the last chapter. Anyways yeah. Till next time,**

**Au revoir, Mina~**

**-Nightmare**


	3. Taken

**[Coliseum]**

The three reached the coliseum after an hour of resting. Once the got there though, Akuma were everywhere. "Stay here. Both of you." Kanda ordered. Aura and Pedro just nodded as Kanda called out Mugen to sheath and effortlessly destroyed all the Akuma after a few minutes. "Let's go Pedro." Aura said as she walked towards Kanda. Of coarse Pedro followed, but sparred glances to all the Akuma carcasses.

The three then began to walk towards the Coliseum. "Do you think that maybe the Swordsman might be an accommodater?" Aura asked. Kanda didn't answer, earning him a sigh from the female exorcist. They walked into the entrance and Aura seemed to become stiff as she kept close to either one of the males around her. She looked around like a cat sensing danger yet they were walking down a hallway. As they reached the end she seemed her usual emotionless self. Kanda internally sighed for her bipolar sudden personality changing crap was getting very tiresome and he was just longing for the mission to be over and done with to get rid of this woman then ask Komui about what had happened on the train to see if he had a clue because for sure as hell Kanda didn't have a fucking clue. And that fact alone pissed the hell out of Kanda. He didn't get her at all! She could be completely unreadable at times or she could be slightly more readable but nothing else. She could be rude as hell in the most polite way possible in speaking terms or just plain out polite. She hide her emotions or could show even the littlest bit. He just wished she would chose one instead of changing every few times!

He heard her chuckle slightly. Is she a fucking mind reader now?! She just scoffed then walked ahead of him. An irk mark appeared on his cheek as he tried to calm down. They walked out and appeared on the stands. "This place smells like Akuma oil." Aura muttered as she looked around. She jumped down to the middle of the coliseum and stood up slowly from her crouch position. She looked around and saw nothing aside from the large gashes in the floor which seemed to be made by something that wasn't done by weathering. "Who goes there!" She shouted as she turned away from her teammates and to the other side of the arena. A very build man came from the shadows holding a rather large sword **((S/N Me and my cousin Apache think he's a total Zabuza wanna-be))** and very mangled hair. "Are you Vitorio?" She asked. "I am. But I do not fight women. Now leave." He said. No one was able to see the exact colors around them but they could tell the outlines of bodies and other objects but the light hues of the colors did show ever so slightly. Soon Kanda jumped down beside her with his Mugen unsheathed. "I shall fight that man." He said pointing his large sword at kanda.

"I'll gladly take that challenge." Kanda replied. The clouds moved from the moon and let the beautiful moonlight shine down. It's beautiful light lit up everything around everyone. That's why Vitorio finally took a good look at Aura. Her light skin illuminated by the moonlight, her eyes sparkled like stars, her hair shined lightly, and to just be blunt about this, she looked just angelic. Well, with the look in her eyes she looked like a dark fallen angel. The way she held herself. So proud yet seemed so broken inside. A memory struck in his mind. Through his eyes Aura's black expression turned to one of pure kindness and her cold eyes now a warm honey gold. Wearing the attire a female servant would wear in the royal family back in his time. His eyes widened as he mumbled the name, "Titania."

She felt his gaze and stepped back, "Don't die Kanda." She stated as she turned away and began to walk only to have Vitorio yell at her, "Titania!" She knew he was talking to her but that wasn't her name. She wondered why he was calling her that so she turned around and replied coldly, "My name is not Titania. It is Aura Mist." and with a scoff and a flip of her bangs she turned on her heel and got a running start before jumping in the air then gracefully landing by Pedro. Kanda stood at one end with Vitorio at the other. "Do you think Master Kanda will be able to defeat Vitorio?" Pedro asked. She looked at him then Kanda, "To be honest, not while Vitorio has his sword." When she said that the sound of lightning shook the coliseum slightly. It began to rain. "This will be long..." She stated as the rain hit her and soon she was drenched in water.

**[Cottage]  
-Two day's later-**

Aura carried Kanda on her back, despite being a woman she was abnormally strong to an extent. Pedro was asking the old woman who lived in the cottage if they could rest their for some time because of Kanda's weak state. Aura sighed and looked at the moon. "Miss Aura!" Pedro signaled her to bring Kanda inside so she did. The old woman escorted her to a room and she let down Kanda on the Bed. "Thank you." Aura said as she removed Kanda's jacket and boots and let down his hair, covering him up with a blanket. "He really needs some rest." Aura said lightly as she and the old woman walked out of the room. "No problem sweetheart. Oh, I'm sorry to ask you this so suddenly but to treat your friends wounds would you mind going into the city really quick and get me some herbs? Just tell them at Yolie's Medicines for Herbal and they'll give you what I need." The old woman said. Aura didn't see anything wrong with that so she nodded at the request. "Alright." She said.

"Thanks deary." The old woman said. Aura gave her a curt nod and walked out the door. She walked out into the slightly cold night and towards the city, "I need some rest as well..." She mumbled.

The night was brightly dusted with the beautiful moonlight shinning down and illuminating the beautiful village. The peaceful tranquil silence that usually bothered her at times now was a virtue to her. She closed her beautiful cold eyes to further enjoy the silence in darkness that usually she feared. But the silence was interrupted by a humming similar to a hummingbirds. It was now the only thing going in her ears. "**_I can sense your longing..._**" said a soft comforting male voice mixed with one that was dark and sadistic laced in the humming with a light echo. "Quiet Hachidori..." she snapped at her innocence. And as suddenly as it came the humming stopped and disappeared as if it was never there to begin with. Hachidori was her innocence's name and it's meaning from the Japanese word to English was Hummingbird.

She finally arrived in town and saw life was still up and about the streets. People ranging from cute couples of variant ages to happy middle class families. Her longing gaze from when she first arrived returned to her eyes as she glanced at all their smiling faces. She knew she stood out. She knew she was just an outsider. They were in their world, oblivious to the true horrors of this world while she's in her own that knows how cruel and despicable world can be. She shook her head, "I can't be thinking about anything other than getting those herbs for the elderly woman and getting back." She mumbled as Ikki her golem shot from her pocket and was now hovering around her. "Were you there the whole time?" She asked ikki. It seemed to nod and then propped itself upon her head. She let out a sigh, "Just be sure not to get eaten while out Ikki..." she stated as she looked up at the golem slightly.

She reached "Yolie's Medicine" and stepped inside. "Hello?" She asked. "Please wait a moment." Aura heard the faint female call back to her from behind the store. It was pretty standard for a town like that. Shelves stocked with medicine from all over. From North America to Asia. A counter was ahead and a door behind it leading to the back room. Soon a young woman, maybe in her late 20's, with dark brown curly hair that reached down in waves at her waist, big hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wearing a dark brown sun dress. "Hello, you're not from here are you?" Aura shook her head. "Well welcome newcomer. My name is Yolie. How may I help you?" The woman Yolie stated kindly and politely. "I'm here for some herbs." Aura said. "Is it for that old woman?" Yolie asked as she glanced at the cross on Aura's chest. "Yes." She stated curtly. Yolie let out a small sigh, "My, my...my mother is going to get hurt if she continues to support the Black Order." Yolie mumbled as she crouched down and open a cabinet under the counter and pulled out a small box then stood straight and set it on the counter.

"Tell her she's not charged." Yolie said as she handed it to Aura. Aura seemed surprised at first but brushed it off and nodded. "I will." She replied lightly as she turned on her heel and left. As she stepped out of the store she began towards the cottage for kanda. She began to hum a song that would fill anyone with a melancholy feeling. Out of nowhere a pair of grayish tan looking hands covered her eyes and mouth making her drop her things. Ikki squeezed out from her pockets and took a look at the scene as Aura was knocked out by the threat and picked up bridal style away. Ikki looked as if it was panicking as it flew away at amazing speed towards the cottage.

**[Back at Cottage]**

"It's been two hours... she should've been here a while ago..." The old woman said. "I'll contact her through the golem now." Pedro said as he started to contact her. It rang but nothing but static came through. "That's weird.." He mumbled. All of a sudden a startled and fearful banging came on the door. When Pedro opened it he didn't expect a peculiar golem to fly by inside. The two people stared at the ice blue colored golem in awe and surprise, "Aren't you Miss Mist's golem?" Pedro asked. Ikki seemed to nod and land on the table opening it mouth, much like timcampy's, and a hologram of Aura earlier when she was attacked by a man. Although it was took dark to see who but it was visible enough to know that it indeed was male and very built. "Who the hell is that?" Pedro asked himself.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I felt this was good to stop to keep you in suspense on who has kidnapped out precious Aura Mist. I want to know who you think it is so please review your answer!~ Fav follow review you know what to do. Till next time,**

**Au Revoir,**

**-Nightmare**


	4. Appearence

**[Aura's Dream/memory]  
~Aura's POV!~**

_"Let me go!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!" I shouted. "I don't wanna!" I protested. "STOP!" I yelled as more needles were plunged into my body over and over again. My small body at the time was sore and aching all over. I felt my warm wet tears fall from my eyes as they widened with pain. "PLEASE!" I begged but the doctors didn't listen, as they continued to ignore me. "Help me..." I mumbled as the tests finally stopped. They doctors and scientists left me strapped to the table in the room. "Mama..." I whimpered. _

_I knew I didn't have a mother or a father. Only two siblings. "No..." I growled. They...I have no one anymore...They are all dead to me! All of them! _

_Everyone left, leaving me in the room with only me to listen to my small whimpers and choked sobs. "I want to die...Please God..." I pleaded. _

_**You can't die...I won't allow you too die... **The new voice made me freeze. **You belong to me...YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE TO CONTROL...we have something in common y'know...** I began to struggle against my binds to escape this voice. "HELP ME!" I screamed as I began to feel something start to tear behind my neck. It was excruciating pain! It hurt so bad more tears fell down my cheeks overflowing from my eyes. I prayed it would stop. I pleaded to whatever God that was out there to help me and make all my pain go away. Make all this torture stop..._

_**Be careful what you wish for...**  
_

**[Reality] [Cottage]  
~Normal POV~**

Kanda woke up a day later and was filled in on the kidnapping of the female exorcist that carried him from the coliseum. He was pissed to say the least. Pissed at **her** for not giving a better fight. With her reputation amongst the order he would've figured she could carry her own, so to speak. She's said to be at the same level as Kanda, maybe even greater. "She's such a stupid woman!" He growled.

**-later- **

Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker were sent to Rome to see what happened to Kanda and Aura and the finder that tagged along with them. They had ceased communication with the Black Order about a week ago and created the suspicions of them being dead.

Once Allen and Lenalee got information on Vitorio, who had come and taken the daughter of a family, her name being Claudia, and no luck on the whereabouts of Kanda and Aura they set out to the coliseum where the innocence was said to be. Only to find the bounty hunters from before charging in and shortly after them were Akuma. They rushed in and begun their battle against the akuma and protecting the self-centered bounty hunters, the insolent humans.

The humans tried shooting at the Akuma's despite their hard shell and obviously failing. Then something killed the Akuma in one blow...something strong and powerful. Vitorio appeared. Announcing his presence, Lenalee and Allen looked at him. Allen was ready to go fight till, "No you're not strong enough." They turned to Kanda, "Do not interfere, this fighter is my prey." He stated as he jumped down across from Vitorio, "Sorry to have kept you waiting." He said. "In the name of Princess Sandra...I will fight you." Vitorio said.

The fight ensued between the two innocence wielders. "Miss Lenalee!" Lenalee looked to the side and saw a familiar finder. "Pedro! I'm so glad you made it." she said a little relived. "Yeah but believe me, I'm glad too." he said. "Are you sure you're alright?" Allen asked. "Never mind about me. Vitorio has innocence!" They all looked at Vitorio. "It's in his sword. That's the source of the phenomenon that has kept the swordsman alive for a thousand years."

"Those two fought for three days straight. But then Akuma began appearing, and the situation became very Chaotic. Vitorio disappeared. Kanda has been sleeping for the last two days, the fight was exhausting and he wanted to regain his strength."

"Neither of them seem to be using their innocence." Lenalee pointed out. "I think that is a matter of pride and honor...they stopped using it after the second day of the fight." Pedro said. "And while Master Kanda was resting...Miss Mist had been kidnapped." He said. "What?" Allen asked. "It seems we don't know who had taken her, that's why I just arrived. I went out to look for any clues on her whereabouts and I think-"

He stopped as they heard Vitorio scream. Kanda had slashed the man but right before their eyes the innocence healed him. "KANDA!" Allen shouted as Lenalee said, "Oh no..." and covered her mouth. Kanda had Vitorio's sword wedged into his side.

A fight between Vitorio and Allen had begun and as it progressed, Allen, it would seem...would soon meet his demise by the hand of Vitorio. Lenalee had attempted to help but her means were fruitless as she was tossed to the side like a doll then Vitorio continued his way towards Allen. But before that seemed like the ultimate end of Allen Walker, "Stop!" Vitorio stopped and looked at the top level. There, stood Claudia and behind her a hooded girl. "Claudia it's you...Wait, did this man take you hostage?" Allen asked. "No one can make me go back. You can try all you want but I'm staying right where I am." She stated. "Please give a message to my father and Pelleti. Tell them I will never return."

"Wait a minute. This isn't- Claudia come back!" When Allen stood Vitorio was about to stab him like Kanda but then, "Vitorio!" This time it was the hooded girl. "Come...Don't harm him any more than you already have." Her voice sounded familiar, then she removed the hood, "Aura?" Pedro asked. Vitorio, "But Titania-" "No." Aura spoke coldly. "Let's go." She stated as she began walking. "Aura wait!" Aura disappeared along with Vitorio.

**~Aura's POV~**

I couldn't talk to them if I wanted this to work. "So why did he bring you here...?" Claudia asked me. "Because I look like the head servant of his former master's family. Titania...his younger sister..." I said as I combed her hair, "I read that Titania had disappeared shortly after Princess Sandra had died." I added.

"Why he kidnapped me is beyond my idea..." I muttered. "So until I figure a way to leave and get the innocence, I am to serve you in her place...Titania's..."

"If you get the innocence...He-" "I will release him from his suffering..." I said as I stood up and walked to the water. "But that means I'll have to go back there!" She shouted at me. "Are you that selfish!" I growled as I looked at her coldly. "If it means you getting to be free of that place you would allow him to continue suffering like this for all eternity?!" I shouted. She kept quiet.

All of a sudden the walls shook, "More Akuma." I growled. "I must watch Vitorio. Take me to him." She ordered but her order faltered a bit. I think I might've hurt her just a bit. "Fine..." I said as I grabbed her hand and began rushing out.

We stood at the top level and watched as this poor man was fighting. And the sad part was...it was all pointless. His dearly beloved and sister have long since been dead. Yet he continues, thinking me and Claudia were them. The fight was long and it seemed to be endless. Then the kid with white hair from yesterday appeared. Lenalee was with him. He was telling Vitorio what the reality was but he refused to listen. Vitorio soon attacked.

"Claudia..." I looked at her but she refused to look at me. Lenalee came up, "Claudia, this is a big misunderstanding. He thinks your Princess Sandra. Please, you need to tell him. You're the only one who can stop this." Claudia didn't answer and I looked at Lenalee, "She's not gonna do anything. She'd rather have freedom...even if it means another loses theirs..." I said as I walked away and ran down towards the whitette and Vitorio. "Vitorio stop!"

"This is what I mean when I say you're too soft moyashi!" Kanda's voice ran through my ears and I saw him get into a fight with Vitorio. I helped the whitette up and then I head flesh being cut. My eyes widened and I looked over to Vitorio and Kanda. His sword...was wedged into Kanda's left shoulder. "No!" I shouted. Kanda looked in pain but then that's when Kanda grinned, he sliced off Vitorio's arm. "He refused to give up his sword...So I had to improvise." Kanda said.

I ran to Kanda and caught him before he fell to the floor. I pulled the sword out of his shoulder and sighed, "Idiot..." I said as I helped him sit up. "Coming from the idiot who got herself kidnapped." I chuckled, "Shut up."

* * *

**Sorry for the latest update and shortest chapter! DX I'm working on so many it's hard to keep track of -.- Anyways, review, follow, fav, you know the do's. xD Till next time my dear readers..  
**

**Au revoir,**

**-Nightmare**


	5. Helpless

It's been about a month since my last mission in Rome with Kanda. His injuries healed abnormally quickly and he was sent on another mission right after. I think he went to England this time. But ever since then I haven't talked to him.

I was walking down the hall in my uniform when I heard someone shouting, "Komui!" I shouted as I walked to the idiotic Head. He looked at me with crocodile tears, "My dear sweet Lenalee is hiding something from me! She's dating Russell!" He cried. I looked at him like he was an idiot, "Are you kidding? That's what you're crying about?!" I kicked him in the stomach. "Quit your damn whining you big baby! If you really think she's dating that guy then just ask her!" I growled coldly. Komui looked at me conflicted. "W-Why are you acting different from when we first met?" He asked. My eyes widened as I recalled the memory.

_I nodded with a warm smile, "Aura Mist at your service~"_

"Shit." I spat as I walked away towards the training room. "Stupid blathering idiot." I growled as I stalked down the stairs and into the training room. I took off the jacket then put my hair up in a high ponytail. I've been unable to hide my emotions since Rome and it was beginning to annoy the hell outta me.

I started to practice my martial arts on a few dummies and I was humming a song before I started to sing it:

"I will commit any sin  
if that allows me  
to share your pain."

When you die  
I will kiss your icy cheek  
once."

I felt my innocence pulsate and I blinked a few times before stopping my movement and sighing deeply.

"The ericas adorning the coffins  
mean "loneliness" in the flower language.

I was born alone in this world  
and when the time comes, alone I will die.  
This is my fate,  
but why are tears rolling down my cheeks?"

I shook my head before I began to roundhouse kick another dummy, "Is there something you wanted?" I asked lightly as I lowered my leg down to the floor, no bothering to turn around. "It's a beautiful voice you have, Miss Mist..."

"Thank you..." I was getting annoyed rather quickly, I wanted to be alone at the moment and right now she wasn't letting that happen. "Did you make it yourself?" She asked. Nodding my head I looked at the floor a bit, "Yes."

"Was it for anyone?"

Turning to her with a slight glare I spoke coldly, "Was there a purpose to your presence here?" I asked. "Just to ask, have you eaten?"

"Does it matter?"

~Normal POV~

The Head nurse saw the cold glare in the younger woman's eyes but didn't back down. Her glare was no where near as bad as the famous always-scowling-Kanda. Though not even his were enough to scare the Head nurse. "It does. If you don't properly feed yourself it could effect your fighting performance." the nurse shot at her. Aura smirked a bit before doubling over in laughter. "Oh yeah!... The order only cares... about winning!" She said in between laughs before they died down into giggles, "I had forgotten the order will do what must be done to win no matter what... and If I fail to be a good little pawn for them I'll be thrown to the side like trash as they take away my innocence.." She gazed up at the ceiling. "That's not what I meant." The nurse said.

"I just don't want to see you get seriously injured...or worse.." The head nurse said. "Why would you care?" Aura's eyes narrowed on the elder woman, in complete distrust and impatience. "Because I'm a nurse... a nurse who doesn't want to see anyone get hurt or killed because of his war. Especially someone who has already been hurt emotionally, physically, and mentally by this war. I'm sure you've experienced enough pain as it is." She stated before heading towards the door, not sparring a glance at the wide-eyed broken young lady behind her, "Oh, and please make sure you eat." was the last thing she said before leaving the young lady alone in the training room.

Aura shook from her trance before she slowly, ever-so-slowly, slumped down to her knees before falling to her side in pure exhaustion. That's when she finally realized she was breathing heavily and her joints hurt a bit as she moved them. She must've worked herself fairly hard and was really out of it not to notice it.

Sighing deeply she allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

**[Aura's Dream]  
~****Aura's POV!~**

_My ragged and blood stained dress clung to my small body. My hair the same as the water was dumped on me. I was chained to the floor, the heavy steel chains cuffs digging into my small wrists tightly drawing blood, dark as night. Looking around I saw myself in a circular chamber, above me bars that criss-crossed each other allowed the gallons of water to seep through. _

_Fear began to make it's way through my body and as it settled in I began to thrash around, with as much strength I could muster in my small body. Another gallon hit down over me like a slap. I looked around my at the floor to look for a drain but somewhere in my mind, I knew there wasn't one. All of a sudden, over the large slaps of water as they hit the floor, I could hear those same men talking, "We've made all of their bodies virtually invincible. We're testing the theory that in the case her well-being, her life, is in danger her implanted souls' instinct will kick in and she'll become overwhelmed with the power to survive and get herself out of the situation." Another man spoke, "And if that doesn't happen?" another gallon, "Well, this girl will die." _

_Hearing those words made me scream in terror and finally realize how weak I really was right now. My voice was hoarse and my throat was completely dry and it hurt. Thought, that didn't stop me from screaming out, "Dimitte ergo me!" I repeated this countless times in a terrified voice as I realized that the water had reason to around my elbows. I was splashing around as much as I can as I realized if I didn't get free of these chains on my wrists, I was going to die here. _

_"Noilte...No! Dimitte ergo me! DIMITTE ERGO ME!" I screamed as the water slapped down on my small body and caused the already risen water to not only splash around me but rise even higher. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I screamed my first English words as I tugged fruitlessly on my chains. Before I knew it the water had already risen to my chin and that alone made tears fall down my already grime covered, small, pale face that was already wet from the continuous gallons of water dropped on me. I felt so helpless at that moment. I was a helpless little girl that didn't want to die..._

**Let me take over young one, and I will save you from this torture... **

_The new voice made me stop thrashing and my eyes widened even more but not in fear, but hope. I might've not known what or who this voice belonged to but, if the owner could get me away from here, then. "Please..." I muttered lightly as water began to rise once more till it covered my head. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt my floating yet grounded body thrash about as water filled my longs. Opening them widely I looked up as if God would help me. But I knew he wouldn't. _

Help me... I... Don't want to die here... _I thought and just as that thought swam through my mind I felt a agonizing pain in the back of my neck. Bubbles floated to the surface as I screamed underwater. The pain was sharp and too agonizing to put into words how agonizing it was. It felt like a needle was plunged deep into the back of my neck, pulled out, and a larger one stabbed in and it repeated. The needle large than the last and I continued to scream underwater. Water filling my lungs, and soon...My body fell limp and my eyes grew heavy. I still seemed to be screaming but I was definitely sure it wasn't of my own accord. Soon, my vision blackened but what felt like ages it returned but to something horrifying. _

_Blood... _

_Blood was everywhere. On my soaked dress, my wet legs, arms, my hands flew to my face and I felt the warmess of blood there as well. I reached for locks of my hair and saw that dreadful crimson was their as well. My frosty blue eyes widened in horror as I looked up from my hair to see the man bodies that were laid out before me. My hands flew to my ears and I fell to my knees. Mouth open in shock and eyes in horror, I screamed at the top of my lungs in despair. "NOOOO! NOLITE! NO! NOLITE NO! NOLITE NO NOLITE NO! NONONONONO!" I shook my head furiously as if that would make me go back in time to not take that voice's offer. _

**This is your true nature... why are you so afraid?**

_"ABEUNT! PARECE MIHI! ABEUNT! ABEUNT! ABEUNT! PARECE MIHI!" I kept repeating for this woman's voice to go away and leave me alone. But it just laughed at me. It's laugh was sickly sweet yet held that undertone of harshness in it making me shudder. "PARECE MIHI!" I screamed as an attempt to try to drown out it's laugh echoing in my ears, but it was futile, it was loud and clear and it made me feel terrified.  
_

**[Reality]  
~Normal POV!~**

"Aura! Aura wake up!" Said woman was sitting in the middle of the training room, her legs bent and on either side of her. Her hands were covering her ears as she screeched in horror facing the ground. Her eyes were open but she didn't seem anywhere near awake, her ice cold frosty blue eyes were small and wavering scarcely.

She screamed few words in a different language. "Aura!" The Head nurse screamed frightened by the scene. When she had come back to see if Aura had gone to eat she heard her scream and what she stumbled upon was horrific.

The dummies were thrown and torn about the room, wooden swords broken in pieces and scattered at the far end, the mats had nail scratches leading towards the woman screaming, and blood dripped from Aura's hands, neck and arms.

"NOLITE NO! NONONONONO!" Aura screamed horrified as she began to scratch at her wrists and neck till more blood was drawn.

The head nurse watched in horror and tried to pry the younger woman's hands from her control but Aura was too strong and continued. The Nurse was scared but not of Aura, but of what was happening to her. She's never seen someone so terrified. She saw the warm tears that streamed from Aura's eyes down her cheeks and onto her legs. The Head Nurse prayed someone went to go get Komui or someone because if Aura kept this up, she would kill herself.

The Head nurse continued, fruitlessly, to try and get Aura to come to her senses but everything she did was for none.

"Aura! Please wake up!" She pleaded but her plead fell upon deaf ears.

That's when the door was kicked open and in rushed Allen, Lavi, Komui, Lenalee, and the science department. They all looked at the scene before them and gasped in surprise and horror before their gazes fell upon the Head Nurse trying to pry Aura's hands from scratching at her neck. The exorcists were the first one's to run over and help the nurse. Lenalee and Allen held back the Head nurse as Lavi went in front of Aura and grabbed her wrists tightly and struggled to pull the young lady's hands from scratching her neck. "Hey! Wake up will ya!" Lavi shouted but just like the Nurse, it fell upon deaf ears. "NOLITE NO! PARCE MIHI! PARCE PARCE MIHI!" Lavi's eyes widened a bit as he realized what language she was speaking but only for half a second before releasing her hands and cupping her face which caused her to thrash around and try to push Lavi away.

He looked into her eyes for the longest time before she finally made eye contact with him and her screams began to die down, "Hey, wake up. It's just a dream okay?" He pulled her into an embrace and her screams died down into whimpers before she fell limp in his arms.

"What the hell was that?" Reever asked. "I think she has PTSD." Lavi answered as he gazed down at the limp woman in his arms. She was beautiful even in her bloodied state, he had to admit, "She's losing lots of blood." He said as he slowly stood as he picked her up, bridal style, in his arms. Her head laid against his shoulder, her small breaths ghosting over his neck.

"Please bring her to the Infirmary!" The Head nurse said frantically as she ran out towards her office. Lavi followed close behind.

**[Infirmary]**

On the bed sat a very doll-like Aura. Her eyes were closed as she was on her back. Her neck, arms, and hands were bandaged securely and she was changed out of her bloodied clothes into a white dress that Lenalee decided to let the girl wear instead of her blood stained ones. An IV needle was in her right arm and hanging on the metal stand was a clipboard of her most recent updated condition. She had been in the Infirmary for some hours now. It was about 11:25pm, the sun had gone down and the moon was up high. Moonlight shined down through the window nearest to Aura and made her glow, making herself look even more doll-like. Still.

She almost looked dead, the only indication that she was alive was the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Her hair was brushed (By Lenalee), and had sprawled about her and curled a bit around her form. Her bangs framing her heart shaped face nicely.

"So what happened?" An elderly voice asked. The man known as Bookman, or because of his similar appearance, he's referred to by Lavi as Old Panda. "She was going through an episode, of what I don't know." Lavi replied to the Elder man. The two were by a wall across Aura, Lavi leaning on it while Bookman stood a foot away from it. "Have you gotten a glimpse of her Innocence yet?" Bookman asked as he gazed at the woman. "No, I heard she didn't even use it when in Rome with Yu. It's like she's afraid to use it." Lavi said the last part in a whisper, as if it wasn't even worth mentioning. A theory, a guess, a thought...nothing more.

"I see... Well, we'll just have to keep a close eye on her." Bookman said. "Yeah, I guess sooner or later we'll see what the Deadly Hummingbird can do."

"Deadly Hummingbird?... Oh yes, the name that the last of the Alaskan Branch members referred to her as." Bookman mused as he nodded slowly. "Do you think she'll out do anyone's expectations?" Lavi asked as he watched her closely. "Maybe... But we won't be sure till she uses her innocence."

"Right..."

* * *

**Well it's been a fucking long ass time since I've updated this story. I'M SOOOO FREAKING SORRY ! Gomen'nasai -.- I hit writers block bad a lot and sadly this story was one of the many that had been put to a HIATUS because of my writers block. Especially now that school just started (like it's the 3rd week in) and there's already drama and work sucks dick. oops language- oh who cares xD lol The song is used from The 2nd Kuroshitsuji Musical, I don't remember the actual name but It's Eric's Theme and it's really beautiful :')**

**Please review, till next time..**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


	6. Goodnight

**[Aura's Dream]  
~Aura's POV!~**

_"Adiuva me... placet auxilium me... aliquis salva me..." My voice was hoarse and my throat still hurt. I was laying on my back on the stone floor of my "room", if anyone could call it that. This was a horrible prison. My body ached in all places, even places I didn't think could ache so horribly. They stuck me into this "room" after the incident in the water well room... Saying I had exceeded their expectations by 10 fold, and since now they knew I could allow my "other soul" take control I wasn't going to need to be put through the same tests as the others. I've been alone in here for about 2 months. And learned how to speak English much more._

_"...Occidere me..." I whispered. I wanted to die so badly but I was afraid to. _

_"Little one..." My eyes widened at the voice. It was so... so... comforting. I looked towards the heavy metal door and saw a woman looking at me through the small opening that you had to slide open a small sleet of metal to see. She had eyes like mine. "So you are alive then?" She asked with a small smile, "I'm glad...I know these tests aren't good for you... I wish they would just stop for you..." She had tears fall down her cheeks. Were those tears, for me? _

_"Why...are... you crying?" I asked as I turned my whole body to it's side to face her. _

_She stared at me wide eyed before she started wiping her tears away. "I cry for you... Because this isn't fair for you... to be treated so badly." She said. _

_"You shouldn't cry... for a monster." I replied. I looked at her with half lidded eyes. I was tired of being in this room. In this life. "If you...really are sad for me... kill me..." I said. _

_"No... I couldn't do that. You haven't even seen how pretty the world is. You haven't seen how beautiful life can really be outside of here." She said as I heard the door unlock. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to let you walk around a bit outside." _

_I Had to cover my eyes momentarily as the sudden rush of light came into the "room" when she opened the heavy metal door._

**[Reality]  
~Normal POV~  
**

Aura had remained unmoving for days now. Whatever had happened to her in the training room took a large toll on her, physically and emotionally; more than likely, mentally. And the one person that had chosen to stay by her side till she awoke was Lavi Bookman. Now don't mistake his intentions for anything romantic women, and or men. Yes he was genuinely concerned for her but, his main reason for being there was that bookman chose him to oversee her as she slept and until she woke to see if he could get some information to verify old information.

The red head sat on a chair by her bed and watched her. A million questions about her running through his history filled mind. Taking in every one of her features. From her slightly darker burgundy roots, to the way her bangs curled around her cheeks, to the way her lips puckered a bit as she slept and made a small 'o' shape. All of this was a little interrupted when she began to stir awake. Making him straighten up from the chair.

Her eyes slowly opened to reveal their icy blues. Slowly sitting up, she put a hand to her head, "Fuck... my head hurts." She growled. Her voice as soft and a but weak from being unused.

"That's normal when you haven't been eating or drinking in days." He chuckled.

She looked at him before she spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"I was told to watch over you while you slept, to make sure you didn't' kill yourself in your sleep." Lavi said with a smile as he walked over, sitting on he edge of the bed. "Aside from your head hurting, how do you feel? You hurt yourself pretty bad..." He stated.

Aura looked at him quizzically, getting an uneasy feeling off him, "I feel... Fine."

"You don't sound too sure of that, Aura." He smiled.

"Does it matter really?"

"Nurse said to take you to the lunch hall when you woke up, knowing you haven't eaten in a while." Lavi pointed out.

Aura was beginning to become annoyed with the red head, "If I go eat, will you leave me alone?" She asked.

**[Cafeteria]  
-Minutes later-**

Aura walked into the cafeteria, bandages around her neck, arms, and hands. Black flats on her feet and still wearing a white dress Lenalee had lent her while asleep, she walked to Jerry and smiled a bit, "Hey Jerry." She said softly.

"Oh my Goodness~ Aura Mist is back from the dead, how do you feel sweetheart?~" Jerry said as he leaned on he counter and looked at her, examining her condition. Noting the bandages. "Should you really be walking about?" He asked.

She waved off the comment, "I'm feeling fine. Can I just have some iced coffee?"

Jerry simply nodded before going off to get her usual.

"Do you just drink coffee?" Lavi asked, "Why not actually eat something? Like, something with some protein in it. You've been asleep for some time. Your body needs to be fed some." He pointed out. He wasn't wrong. When someone has been sleeping for days, it's only natural and appropriate or them to feed their body since they couldn't do it asleep. But now that is as mentioned, her body (aside from her bandaged limbs) looked as healthy as any person that wasn't in her position. _I'll have to tell Bookman about this.. _He thought.

"I'm fine. Coffee is almost all I consume." And on queue, Jerry handed her coffee to her with a small nod, "It's all I really can consume..." She said a little lower. As if it wasn't important to mention in the first place. "So, there. I'm going to consume something. Leave me alone." Was all she said before walking out of the cafeteria, more than likely going to her room.

"Wait, Miss Mist!"

She stopped at the sound of a Finder's voice, turning to him.

"Director Komui wants to see you in his office."

Tilting her head a bit, she simply nodded before changing her destination to Komui's office.

**[Komui's Office]  
-Same Day-**

Aura sat on the couch, coffee in hand and looked at Komui as he smiled at her from his desk.

"So, how do you feel, Aura?" He asked her.

"I'm feeling fine. What did you need? If it's just to check my health you should've just asked the Head Nurse." Her monotone way of speaking had sent a slight shiver down his spine.

She was so different from when she first came. Though it was expected. Considering what Lenalee had informed him and the very horrific scene that had played out in the training room. A flash of said occurrence flashed through his mind and he looked at her a bit in worry before it disappeared. "I actually, unfortunately, have an assignment for you. Only. You." He said. "I feel bad for sending you out so early onto a mission, especially since you jus woke up today. But there is no other exorcist that can do this. Allen and the Bookmen are going to investigate a town where General Cross, who is currently missing, was last spotted. Kanda is still on a mission, and Lenalee is to stay here for a bit longer. Nurses orders."

"Does the Nurse know you are giving me this mission so early?" She smirked a bit.

Komui blanched, "Don't run it by her is all I ask." He coughed a bit to clear his throat, "Anyways, where you will be going is a town near Ireland, called Lacken. There have been reports of Akuma in the vicinity, increasingly so in the last month. I need you to go to this two to figure out if the Akuma are in search of Innocence or if one of the Earl's soul Broker's are there."

"Alright... When do I leave?"

"Right now."

"Alright..." As she got up she finished her coffee and absently gazed down at the floor, "Hey... Is Kanda alright?" Even surprised at her own words she shook her head, "Forget I said that." She turned and hurried towards the door.

Komui smiled a bit and looked at her with his chin in a hand, "He's alright. He'll be returning in a day or two."

Aura stopped and looked at the ground a bit, "Tch... as if I care..." She said softly before leaving and heading towards the platform to get to her room.

Aura Mist was troubled and it was plain as day on her face. Why did she ask about Kanda? He had done nothing but cause her unexplained feelings and gave her insults about how she was weak. He doesn't deserve her concern, nor does he deserve her time. Aura sat on the platform as it leisurely made it's way to the top floor.

"**I hope he get's shot**..." She mumbled darkly.

Though the voice that had left her mouth, was her own with another's laced together. The other voice was obviously of the opposite sex but she didn't seemed fazed by it. "Hachidori... You shouldn't do that... here... They don't know about us so let's keep it that way. Bak's orders. He advised it so you know who doesn't find out. If he were to find out what the Alaskan did to me and my people..." She shivered, "He'll want to continue it."

As she came up to the top floor, she jumped onto the floor and walked towards her door, "And I don't need to deal with his antics..." Aura mumbled as she approuched her door and walked in, already aware of what she will bring with her to Ireland.

**[Train to Ireland]  
****-Same Day-**

Aura sat in the compartment staring out the window with her elbow propped onto the armrest and placing her chin on the back of her hand. She watched as the scenery passed her by, thinking deeply about many things. She thought about what had happened in her lifetime. How she was taken to the Alaskan Branch, their experiments, the deaths, the slaughters, the pain... Then the Asian Branch. How different it was compared to the Alaskan Branch. They were all so kind to her, even after learning her past. There was no pain, torture, death, experiments. Just... That person they had taken to the North American Branch, He had weighed heavily in her thoughts for some time.

He looked like he was in so much pain when she had seen him.

Now she was at the European branch. Where they can't know of her history; her past. Where she stopped being emotionless and showed how truly broken she was. Where she meets the Destroyer of Time, the user of Dark Boots and her brother, the Bookmen, and Kanda Yu - user of Mugen.

So much happened so quickly and she wondered if she would ever catch up to her past and future's pace. She oftened wondered if all her suffering would end, and if so, would it be with her death and her innocence destroyed? Was that what it took for her to finally rest and to stop looking over her shoulder?

Broken from her thoughts as a knock came at the door. "Yes?"

"May I come in, Miss exorcist?" The finder assigned to her asked.

"You may." She answered.

As the finder came in, she sat down across from Aura, obviously wanting to ask something. Aura catching onto her fidgeting form from the corner of her eye she sighed deeply, aquiring the female finder's attention.

"If there is something you want to say, say it."

The finder looked down at her lap and remained silent for a few moments. Probably contemplating whether she should actually speak her mind or keep quite like most finders do around exorcist's. But she thought it best to get it off her chest as she spoke softly yet clearly, "Miss Exorcists," Her voice was light and frail. As if she would crumble under a single touch of a feather, "Is it true.. that you are from Ireland? And if so... do you think your family might still be there... I mean, I'm from Ireland too.. I uh.." The girl began to get more nervous than need be, so Aura decided to save her from humiliation and speak.

"No. I'm not from Ireland, despite my accent. I was raised by the Black Order... My family gave me away for the sake of humanity.. For the sake of winning this war, and as supporters of the order; the People at the order who had taken care of me growing up, were Irish. So it was only natural I caught the accent too." She still saw the girl fidgeting in her seat. "Now what's the question you really want to ask?" Aura inquired.

The girl looked up at her wide eyed before her cheeks flushed and looked back down at her lap, "well... you see... I've been with the order for a year now... and I just... want to know if my family is alright..."

That's when Aura finally realized she had an accent similar to her own, "I see... Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt... After the mission we'll drop by." Aura couldn't care less about what this finder wanted but, the girl looked so young. Aura could understand that she wanted to see her family. Coming from a stand point where she doesn't even know her family but craved to see them and ask them so many things.

The finder looked up at Aura with a face full of joy, "Thank you so much Miss exorcist!"

"No thanks is needed..." Was Aura's only reply. Gazing out the window and ridding her mind of any thoughts. But, the girl began to stand from her seat and head for the door. Leaving probably because usually finders aren't much cared for by exorcists and would sit outside the compartment. "Wait..." She heard her movements still, "You're already in here and we have some time to go before reaching our destination. Get some rest on the seat." Aura felt the girl's eyes gazing at her, with what emotion was unknown to her. But the girl did sit down, setting the large gray box on her back to the ground, and laid her body on the seat as her eyes slowly drifted close.

Glancing at her, Aura thought, _Human's are such strange creatures... yet so... intricately created it's fascinating. _

"Goodnight, Miss... exorcist..."

"Goodnight... "

**[?]  
-Same Time-**

"Oh, look at that!~ That exorcist is treating that finder rather pleasently than others. That's really weird huh?~"

"I suppose..."

"I wonder if she'll be a problem."

"She's only a girl.. I'm sure she won't cause too much trouble. She'll die easily once it all get's serious."

"You're right. Though it would've been fun to play with her for a while."


	7. Message

**[Lankern]  
****-Four days later-**

**8:00pm**

The sun had set and Lankern seemed peacful and way to quiet. Aura walked down the streets with her cloak over her shoulders and hood over her head; close behind the Finder, Chrystal, followed. "The people are obviously afraid of something..." Aura mumbled as she looked at the passing villagers. They all stayed close to the buildings, places to hide.

"Do you really think it's because of Akuma?" Asked Chrystal.

"Yes..."

The two continued to walk until they reached an inn, "Chrystal. Go check in and wait in the room for my return." Aura ordered, sternly.

"But Miss-"

"Are you refusing to follow orders, finder?" Aura's tone was cold and dripped like venom. She turned to her side so she peered at the young finder with her right eyes, that seemed to glow under the hood. Watching the girl cower she spoke again, "Do not open the door for anyone, even me. Put up a burier just in case and do not LEAVE the room. Do you understand?" Aura stated, her tone leaving no room for objections.

"E-Eh..." Chrystal blinked in surprise and coward a bit in fear, "Y-Yes... Miss exorcist.." She said before rushing into the Inn.

Aura sighed deeply before continuing down the nearly empty street, "Hachidori, do you sense any Akuma?" She mumbled. With no humming or any indication her innocence was going to reply, she let out a deeper sigh, "It's rude of you to ignore your accomodator." Looking around her, none of the town's residence's acknowledged her presence; ignoring her existance. "Geez, the one time I want you to communicate with me... You ignore me. I wish I could just-" A shrill scream from down the street had cut off Aura and her eyes widened a bit. "Fucking Hachidori! Why didn't you tell me?!" She whispered angrily before running off into that direction.

As she came up, two level one Akuma were shooting at a building, whether it was empty or not, and people screamed in terror running away from the products of the darkness in their hearts.

"Damnit.." Aura growled as the Akuma spotted her, and the Black Order crest on her breast. Her eyes tore away from the two large machines to a small child cowaring in fear just below them, by the pile of debres on the ground. "Damnit...!" She cursed for the upteenth time and ran towards the girl. Hearing the familiar sound of gun's cocking and aiming she bit her lip, _Innocence... Activate! _She thought. A familiar pain, familiar burn... A familiar low yet noticable humming filled her ears and it seemed like the world turned into nothing but a blur as she grabbed the girl in her arms and fled quickly into the forest.

The pain and burning subsided into a cool numbness; the humming disappearing into nothing.

She crouched down behind a tree, holding the small girl in her arms.

"I..I want.. my.. mama.." The girl whimpered.

_"Volo me mater mea..."_

She held the child tighter as those words rung in her head. "I'll get you...to your family soon..." Aura said softly, uncharacteristically gentle with the child. "Just... Keep quiet for now... Or the big monsters will find us..." She said as she slowly stood and kept the child close. "Shut your eyes little one... Alright...?"

"W-Who are...you?" the child asked, though listened to Aura and closed her eyes.

"An exorcist..." Aura said lightly. "Would you like to hear a song?..." She asked. Feeling the small girl nod, she began to walk silently through the forest towards the town. _I just hope Chrystal hasn't disobeyed orders... _She thought. Aura remembered the girl in her arms and took a soft breath as she began to sing softly...

"Easy now.  
Hush, love, hush.  
Don't distress yourself,  
What's your rush?  
Keep your thoughts  
Nice and lush.  
Wait.

I've been thinking, flowers-  
Maybe daisies-  
To brighten up the room.  
Don't you think some flowers,  
Pretty daisies,  
Might relieve the gloom?  
Ah, wait,  
love, wait."

The young girl listened to Aura as she sang, seeming to relax in the female exorcist's hold. Her thoughts blanking and her anxiety subsiding; the memory of the Akuma shooting down a building - Akuma in general - disappearing from her memory as if they were never there. "So pretty miss..." She mumbled.

Aura smiled faintly, "You'll be home soon.."

Akuma coming into her view she sang a bit louder yet still soft, and to the young child. Aura's voice was the only thing she could hear. Oblivious to the screams of the townspeople. Even to the fat egg shaped man that sat on one of the Akuma.

"Slow, love, slow.  
Time's so fast.  
Now goes quickly-  
See, now it's past!  
Soon will come.  
Soon will last.  
Wait.

Don't you know,  
Silly man,  
Half the fun is to  
Plan the plan?  
All good things come to  
Those who can  
Wait."

The girl seemed in a trance like sleep, moving with the beautiful voice that was falling from Aura's lips.

Aura's eyes landing on the Earl, and the Earl looking back at her. _Seem's the Earl finally draws open the curtains to reveal himself. _Aura though absently as she smirked as she opened her mouth to sing once more, _Hachidori...! _The familiar sensations from earlier returned, and the humming laced itself with her singing; a low humming only those who associate themselves with the Earl could hear.

"Gillyflowers, maybe,  
'stead of daisies.  
I don't know, though.  
What do you think?"

Akuma exploded all over town, falling to the ground in mountains of machine parts, "My child!" Aura heard from behind her. As she turned she saw a woman that resembled the child, "Mariana!" The woman shouted in joy as she ran over.

At the call of her name, the child woke up, "Mama?"

Aura gave the child to the mother, "Miss exorcist!" and she froze a bit as she turned to see Chrystal running towards her.

"I thought I said to wait in the Inn." Aura growled, "What made you disobey a direct order?"

"I heard an explosion and grew worried that you had been hurt." Chrystal said, truthfully, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Thank you for saving my child, miss.. I feared the worst when she wasn't at home." The mother said, gaining Aura's attention, "I don't know how I could ever repay you for your kindness. Without your help, I'm sure my child would've perished." The mother seemed genuinely grateful to the exorcist.

"No thanks is needed. Please go back to your home and hide.." Aura's attention turned back to the Earl, who stood patiently a fair distance away to consider him a nonthreat. "That man, he will ask anyone who has recently suffered a loss, a chance to bring back their deceased loved one. And he turns them into those monsterous machine's... He's very dangerous and will kill anyone, whether it be men or women... young or old... children.." Her whole body turned to his general direction, "Chrystal, make sure everyone stay's back." Aura ordered.

"Yes ma'am.." Chrystal replied curtly before escorting the mother and child away and proceeded to carry out her orders.

"You finally come out Earl?" Aura stated, "What's the occastion?"

"I came to personally deliver a message." The Millennium Earl bowed a bit, "The real game, begins now."

"Game?" Aura mumbled, "What's that nonesense spilling from your mouth Earl?!"

"I'm saying, your time has come. The 7,000 year prologue has finally ended and the play is about to begin. Don't miss the rising of the curtain!~" He grabbed a pink umbrella, Lero, and opened it as he began to float up, "For you are the actors, the exorcists!~" He had finally floated up so high Aura knew she couldn't catch him. "I hope you know your lines~" And with that the Earl disappeared.

_So the real war, has finally begun... _Aura Thought before turning to Chrystal who came running up, "Chrystal, call the Order.. Say's it's urgent."

**[Mallow, Ireland]  
-9:00pm-**

Aura kept silent the whole walk to the Finder's home village. She thought over the recent news she had recieved she had gotten after telling one of the Science Dept. Members the message from the Earl. Sitting just outside the cottage of Chrystal's family she went into deep thought.

_-Earlier-_

_"You're not the first one to say this. Kanda was the first to contact us, told Komui himself. After that it was one of the Klaude apprentices then another in Hungary."_

_"So you're saying that the real War is now begun.." _

_"I guess so. Komui is ordering all exorcists once they finish their missions to head back to headquarters, so we'll see you soon right?" _

_Aura stiffened a bit as she glanced at Chrystal. Aura had never disobeyed a direct order since she was in the Alaskan Branch. "Uhh... How imperative is this order?" She asked lightly. _

_"Very." Reever said. _

_"I see, we'll... I guess ummm.. Sorry." Aura quickly hung up and cut the connection of her golem Ikki so Headquarters couldn't contact her, "Chrystal.. Let's go.. We're gonna pay a visit to your family." _

-Present-

This very act of kindness she was doing for the finder was against the rules and she knew it, but she - for some reason - couldn't bring herself to tell Chrystal that they aren't going to go see her family. So she sucked up her pride and decided to bend the rule's, just this once. It wouldn't hurt anyone right? Aura growled at herself before slapping her palm against her head, "My God, I've lost my marbles.."

The sound of a door opening and closing caught her attention and she saw Chrystal, in normal clothes. "Thank you miss exorcist.."

"Hm?.." Aura thought for a moment, "Ahhh, I see... You want to stay here, don't you?"

"Please, just tell the order I died. I just miss my family so much and I think I could protect them from the Earl and Akuma, even just a bit." Chrystal seemed desperate for approval from the female exorcist, enough to get on her knees and bow to Aura. "I just.. don't make me go back.." she pleaded.

"... It's against the rules, you know." Aura said monotone, "I couldn't let you just, leave the order. Did you think it was that easy?"

Chrystal seemed to hold back tears at the exorcists words but her eyes widened at what she heard next.

"It's a shame you died, another good finder fallen in battle..." Aura stepped back and began to walk away, not waiting to see Chrystal's surprised expression or her thankful words. _I'm seriously losing my morals..._

* * *

**PLEASE Review!~ **

**Song from Sweeney Todd (Johnny Depp Version)**


End file.
